Battle Cry RPG Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki of Battle Cry RPG Wiki Gameplay <-- This is where all the info is. Description of App: Best CLASSIC Multiplayer World War RPG with in-depth Strategy Addictive text based MMO RPG with OPS, FIGHTS, ARMY, AIR FORCE, NAVY, CAPTAINS, COMMANDERS, FEDERATION, ECONOMY, OUTPOSTS, R&D, DRILLS, ALLIANCES, WARS, TOTATL DOMINATION, TOURNAMENTS and lots more. Join now, build the greatest military force, and rule the the world! (More than 500,000 downloads world wide) Our Players say - - - | "Easy to pick up and addictive. Easily one of the better mmorpg" | "It's like world war on steroids. I like the way it's set up, has so many features and easy to use" | "Way better than world war... more involved with federations, alliances and missions" Battle Cry - World At War - - - Plot: In a future world of war and chaos, a hero rises to lead his forces to victory in epic battles with the enemies to bring back order and to dominate them all. Game Features - - - Battle Cry is one of the most feature rich and diverse world war RPG ever created. It offers players a unified gaming experience, whether you are on any mobile devices, iOS, Facebook, Chrome-Store or on your browser, this allows you to run your same account from anywhere, | Engage OPERATIONS at various parts of the world... capture the land back and clear out the enemy sectors. | Build your vast military force (ARMY, AIR FORCE, NAVY and SPECIALS) with a large set of units to choose from. | Build up your defense with OUTPOSTS. | Show off your military power in BATTLES, defeat and decimate your rivals, destroy their defenses and capture their resources, gain experience and progress through unlimited levels. | Update your your military strategy with Skill Points, Tactic Points, R&D and various military drills. | Recruit Commanders and assign them to command your units during battle. | Build INFRASTRUCTURE, INDUSTRIES and POWER units to manage your ECONOMY and gain cash flow. | Defend your FEDERATION ZONES, defeat the enemy waves and level up your FED CAPTAINS. | Infiltrate enemy lines and engange in SPECIAL OPS to capture strategic locations and gain critical advantage. | Use your COMMAND CENTER to switch your command to various war fronts around the world. | Earn unique Honors (Achievements) Medals and win respect for your forces. | Order commissioned Strike on your rivals to make them restless and bring fear into their minds. | Declare DIPLOMACY with your neighbours and keep them close. Game Features (ALLIANCES) - - - | Join powerful ALLIANCES and rule the WORLD as a team. | Chat with your ALLIANCE and equip powerful ALLIANCE ARSENALS | Engage in ALLIANCE WARS and win exciting war rewards. | Earn Alliance's respect become the GENRAL... Or start your own ALLIANCE and recruit your members build a new team | Capture other ALLIANCE STATES and assign your own GOVERNOR to collect hourly payouts send to all your alliance members. | Capture other STRATEGIC BASES to collect payouts | Join TOTAL DOMINATION to war 3 other ALLIANCES simultaneously... winner takes all the rewards. | Send and receive powerful ALLIANCE BACKUPS. | Find matching alliances with SEEK N DESTROY | War against automated AXIS ALLIANCES to win exciting rewards and new ALLIANCE ARSENALS. | Use COUNTER STRIKES to revenge rivals who messed with your alliance members. | Take part in weekly TOURNAMENTS and win respect in the game for your alliance and yourself. Account - - - | Sync your account with Facebook, Google, Google Play Games login | Custom Avatars with Gravatar, Facebook | In-game player profile & live comments. | Real-time in-game notifications Other Supported Platforms: - - - Desktop Or Mobile Browser: https://play.battlecry.mobi Facebook: https://apps.facebook.com/battlecry_live iOS (iPhone/iPad): Search for "Battle Cry" in the Appstore Help and Support - - - Email: ios@battlecry.mobi HelpDesk: http://helpdesk.battlecry.mobi Official Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/BattleCryLive Developer: DYNAMICNEXT (http://www.dynamicnext.com) Apple Watch Support: No Version: 0.2.65 Free or Paid: Free Device(s) App Was Tested On: iPhone iOS Version: 9.3.4 Accessibility Comments: Please read: This app is made by the same developers of Downtown Mafia, accessibility ratings are hard to decide. If you feel the accessibility ratings must be downgraded or upgraded, please contact me via the AppleVis Contact Form, or comment below. This app is accessible, but needs improvements. VoiceOver Performance: VoiceOver reads all page elements. Button Labeling: Most buttons are clearly labeled. Usability: There are some minor accessibility issues with this app, but they are easy to deal with. Other Comments: I downloaded the app today as of the day I post this. Really good sound effects. App Store Link: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/battle-c... Developer's Website: http://www.dynamicnext.com Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__